Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED
Order of Japanese Cast Is there any specific order to the cast listing the most important characters first? Is there a policy page ( or Manual of Style page) that says anything about Athrun Zala being first on the list of Japanese chanacters? I personally thing Kira Yamato should be first.Thanks!!! Just asking! Nataneokido 02:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Trivia section regarding Kira's rank. Common practice among modern militaries is to grant a one-step promotion to KIA soldiers as a final honor. This bit of trivia may be superfloris, but at the very least it could use a rewrite. Telomee 21:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Remaster This has been the news for days now. ANN finally confirmed this --Bronx01 (talk| ) 21:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) March 23, 2012 -> Blu Ray Box. Not sure if its the remaster, but its a date that comes with the trailer in http://www.youtube.com/user/GUNDAMnow/ --Bronx01 (talk| ) 14:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Citation Needed There are a myriad of unsourced factual claims in the themes and reactions section. These need to be fixed pronto. Otherwise, the article would be better off without having that section in the first place, or at least making it a separate page. Tehgrevlin 15:30, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Really? Nobody's noticed the lack of citations? Nobody's willing to talk about them? You know, I got banned for adding the citation needed tags in the first place because I apparently needed to go through the talk page first. How is this supposed to get fixed if people are willing to revert and undo changes to the page but unwilling to discuss legitimate criticisms, even going so far as to call such criticisms 'vandalism'? lol, directed at me, no doubt.... ~ Azkaiel 14:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Actually, primarily directed at Bronx01. Didn't mean to offend. Tehgrevlin 15:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) So, I'm offended? XD Anyway, use for putting citation needed. Also, I am still working on the article. I do see some places that needs to be removed, so I'll do that too. It'll take time for me to finish though. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 16:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Title Someone put Gundam S**T on the link can someone find out who did it. Gundamfate 23:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Already fixed and blocked the userGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 23:49, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Would you more info for Episodes Every episode after Episode 1 has a short summary on their pages. Would you them to be extended? If so, I am going to need some help. - BlitzGundam (talk) 20:02, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Do we really need foreign dub VA? If so, I will pergorm info-dump from Thai dub later.--My girlfriend is a loli. 03:55, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Article needs a revamp All the series articles were originally copied from Wikipedia and have a different structure. Only Gundam Build Fighters, Gundam Build Fighters Try and Gundam a Reconguista in G follow a house style of sorts. --FortressMaximus #2015YearofMecha (Talk) 13:34, February 19, 2015 (UTC)